hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 5234 (14th August 2019)
Synopsis Plot Stuart, Alice and Jonny unpack the supermarket shopping. Sylver receives complementary tickets for Pleasure Beach and asks Mercedes to ask why he received them. Goldie decides to take her mind off Joel by flirting with a passing hipster. Ste texts Jed to meet him in 20 minutes. Ste worries about Leah and Lucas being around when the police ask them questions, but Stuart assures Ste that the police won't be visiting them anymore. Liam watches Mercedes from afar. She is furious to discover that the number on "Frisky Leopard" is Liam's. Mercedes warns Liam not to mess with his family. Liam tells her that her family wouldn't notice if she disappeared. Jesse gets annoyed by the hipster going on about his café (which only serves cereal), "Snack, Waffle & Poop". Goldie bursts into the salon asking after the hipster. Jesse informs her that his name is "Hashtag". Ste tries to talk Jed out of going to the police to Jed's anger. He fails and Jed warns Ste to be at the meeting with his police contact before it's too late. Alice tries to talk Sinead into letting Ste see Hannah. Sinead threatens her and walks off. Liam overhears Nana tell Mercedes that she's going to be out all night and asks when he should come over. Mercedes tells him to leave. Cindy asks Mercedes about Liam. Alice informs Ste that she tried to speak to Sinead to no avail. Ste prepares to tell them about Jed's plan. Mercedes ignores a text from Liam as Cindy makes clear that she fancies Liam. Mercedes asks Cindy about whether she thought marrying Dirk ended her life. She says that she loved being with the one she wanted to grow old with. Sylver offers to take Bobby into Blackpool due to his disappointment over not being able to go to the pleasure beach. Stuart and Jonny confront Jed, and Stuart confiscates the evidence. They force him back to 65 Christleton Terrace and Jed makes clear that he's changed his mind about Ste. Sinead vents to Sami about Alice's words. Sami warns Sinead that Ste has a legal right to see Hannah and if the matter goes to court, Ste may get visiting rights. Liam shows Mercedes his leopard print underwear and they start kissing. Goldie is unimpressed by Hashtag and even more so when he is unable to pay the bill. When Hashtag has a complaint about the drink, Darren tells Hashtag that Tony would love to hear the feedback straight from him. Goldie goes through his wallet and discovers his name is "Neil Jones". Hashtag tells Darren that Tony has told him never to return to The Hutch again. Goldie tells Hashtag that she doesn't want to see him, but she notices Joel and kisses Hashtag. Nana returns home early and finds the leopard print underwear on the floor. She goes to put them in Mercedes's room but hears her with someone. Stuart is furious to learn that Ste had known since the night before about Jed's plan. Stuart forces Ste to attack Jed as Jonny films. Sinead attempts to call Ste but he doesn't pick up the phone. Cast Regular cast *Jonny Baxter - Ray Quinn *Bobby Costello - Jayden Fox *Joel Dexter - Rory Douglas-Speed *Jesse Donovan - Luke Jerdy *Liam Donovan - Jude Monk McGowan *Lucas Hay - William Hall *Ste Hay - Kieron Richardson *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *Breda McQueen - Moyà Brady *Goldie McQueen - Chelsee Healey *Mercedes McQueen - Jennifer Metcalfe *Nana McQueen - Diane Langton *Sylver McQueen - David Tag *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Sinead Shelby - Stephanie Davis Guest cast *Alice - Stacy Liu *Hipster - William Rodell *Jed - Charlie Georgio Music Quotes *"Question my mothering skills again, Alice, and I'll knock you into wonderland." ~ Sinead Shelby to Alice. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2019 episodes Category:2019